


Library Hours

by heros_wings



Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3686907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heros_wings/pseuds/heros_wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaejoong was trying to study in the library, until a cute guy fell asleep on his textbook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Library Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this prompt: "We were studying across from each other in the library not acknowledging each other for hours and you passed out and fell onto my book so I'm screwed."

Jaejoong was never very good at studying.

Actually, he was pretty terrible at it. He went his entire third year of high school without opening a single textbook.

Then college happened.

And he still wasn't very good at it.

But, here he was...in the library. Studying.

Because if he didn't pass his classes this semester, his parents threatened to cut his school funding and ship him off to the military.

Jaejoong wasn't ready for the military.

He wasn't ready for his Psychology test either.

10 minutes later, he accomplished some very elaborate doodles in the margins of his notebook, while his textbook lay unopened and forgotten in front of him.

Maybe he should have switched to an Art Major...

Someone plopped into the chair across from him, but he stayed concentrated on his doodles.

He was a Communications Major with a Minor in Business...switching to Art wouldn't take _that_ much more time...

He added another deformed squiggle to what could have maybe passed for a flower...

The person across from him pulled out several books and stacked them neatly on the table. His foot brushed against Jaejoong's, followed by a muttered, "sorry."

Jaejoong slowly looked up at the deep voice.

And froze.

Damn.

He was kind of attractive.

The kind of attractive that had Jaejoong imagining a variety of inappropriate things they could get away with in an abandoned corner of the library.

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, and stared back at his notebook, stomach squirming with pleasant things. The squiggle in the corner of his notes was starting to look a little more phallic...

Several long minutes went by, and Jaejoong had to put his headphones on to distract away from the guy's low voice as he muttered to himself.

Another hour passed, and he'd managed to write a single sentence...on sexual stimuli in the brain.

Their test was on memory.

He scratched out the sentence and reached for his textbook.

His fingers brushed against something oddly soft.

He jerked his hand back and looked up.

The nameless guy had fallen asleep on his textbook.

Jaejoong stared at him, taking in his round face, messy hair falling from the loose ponytail, and full, slightly parted lips.

It was weird...totally fucked up actually...but he grabbed his phone, and moved around to the other side of the table.

He took three pictures before the guy finally stirred.

His eyes opened slowly, and just like that...Jaejoong was caught.

_'click'_

He took another picture before he could stop himself.

The guy blinked owlishly at him.

"Don't you need permission to do that?"

Embarrassed, and only a little remorseful, Jaejoong lowered the phone.

"You're on my textbook."

The guy just stared at him, and the pleasant feelings in his stomach returned. Twisting and warming his insides until they melted into a stupid mess.

He swallowed, throat tight, mind not totally functioning the way it should.

"If I fail..." he licked his lips. "I need evidence of the reason..."

A slow smile crept to the guy's lips.

Jaejoong wondered if love at first sight was really a thing and if the guy would object to being completely violated in the middle of the library...

He blinked when a hand touched his, and turned it over.

The guy was sitting up now, a pen in his hand, and pressed against Jaejoong's palm.

He wrote a name and number before standing up and stretching like an over-sized cat.

With a grin, he grabbed his books, and looked at Jaejoong, who was still trying to remember how to read and speak Korean.

"In case you want me to testify..."

Then he was gone.

Jaejoong finally deciphered the neat handwriting:

_Park Yoochun_

 

A few days later, he failed his test.

Which should have been a terrible thing. Except he texted Yoochun with a stupid, giddy grin.

_'I failed. Take responsibility.'_

Yoochun did.

In Jaejoong's new favorite corner of the library.


End file.
